What You Don't Know
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: This is set after the dragon raid in HTTYD. Hiccup is sent to his house while everyone else is cleaning up 'his' mess, and he sneaks out and runs to the forest. Jack just wants to have a little fun, but what happens when he hears something in the usually-quiet forest? HiJack! T cuz I'm paranoid


**Wazzup! okay, so here this thing is! ENJOY!**

* * *

I was heading towards Berk. They looked like they needed to have a good snow storm. Berk was where I went to blow off some steam, and because of that, it snows nine months out of the year.

As it so happened, I had perfect timing, because as soon as I landed, a dragon raid just ended. Berk suffered from violent dragon raids, their livestock and houses taking most of the damage. The occasional person died here and there, but that was what they called an "occupational hazard." Currently, the people were all mumbling about someone named "Hiccup," who apparently ruins everything he touches. _Oh well_.

I did what I came here to do; I shot up into the sky with a laugh and let snow fall from the sky. It fell gently and quickly, covering the ground with snow in a couple minutes. The adults started to mumble about it, and the children ran around happily, starting a snowball fight and making snowmen. At least _some_ people in the village knew how to have fun.

I quickly grew bored with the village and found myself wandering the forest that surrounded it. I covered tree after tree with my fern-patterned frost, walking around with careless abandon. It was peaceful and quiet, almost the exact opposite of the village. I always felt better walking around in the forest; it was where I was reborn after all.

And then I heard someone start to sing in the distance.

"_I see that_~" it sang. I froze, trying to decipher which direction it was coming from. The voice was mesmerizing and beautiful, and I had to know who the source of it was. I shot through the trees in a flash, picking a direction and flying that way.

"_Look in your eyes~_" it continued. The singing was low and cautious, as if it was worried about anyone overhearing. But I heard it, and I was getting closer.

"_I know I can't~_" the voice was obviously male at this point, which was surprising. But then again, no one sings in this little village, so even hearing the little song was a shock in the first place.

"_Do anything right. But can you blame me… if I try?~_" I found the voice. It was coming from a small teenage boy, 15 or 16 at most. His auburn hair fell into his bright green eyes slightly. He was scrawny, and had a thousand freckles dusted over his cheeks.

"_When I try?~_" I noticed he had tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at the snowing sky, letting a tear fall down his cheek. My heart broke for the kid, and my emotion made the snow fall slow and soft. When he continued, his voice was steady, despite his tears.

"_But what you don't know is that I try for you, to make it up to you~_" He said, the tempo of his song changing dramatically. There was a genuine sense of sadness and regret in his voice. "_But all I accomplish is broken hearts and empty dreams… all I accomplish is broken hearts and empty… dreams~_"

He wrapped himself in his arms, shivering slightly. I felt bad for him; it was freezing and all he had to wear was a long-sleeve, pants, boots and a fur vest. The kid was crying now, but wasn't letting out a sound. He bit his bottom lip, and let the tears fall out freely. He sat himself down in the snow, which let me know that there was something really wrong; he sat down willingly into the snow, after all. I wandered closer to him. His face was in his hands. He was breathing hard.

The kid was cute. No, not cute. He was Grade- A _adorable_. I won't even deny that I said that because it was the truth.

"I… I ruin everything!" The kid was sobbing. "But… but I really did hit it this time… and they don't believe me!" He mopped his eyes and stood up. I ducked behind a tree, even though I knew he couldn't see me anyway. "Ugh… stupid dragons… stupid Dad… stupid snow…" He started to mumble, walking in the direction of the village. His arms wrapped around himself again.

That got me. He could cry and he could say that everything else was stupid, but there was no way that I would let him get off the hook for saying that _my beautiful snow_ was stupid. I scooped up a handful, and packed it together to form a snowball. And then I lobbed it at the back of his head. He tripped a bit, the force of the snowball pitching him forward, but he didn't fall. Instead, he turned around, rubbing the back of his head offensively.

"Who threw that?" He said, and I stood still. His eyes locked on me. "Where did you come from?" He yelled.

"Wait…" I asked, piecing it together. "You… you can see me?" I asked. My heart soared.

"No, I'm just talking to that tree behind you. Of course I can see you!" He said, sarcasm dripping off his words, his tear-stained face set in a dead-panned mask as he continued to look at me. My staff was in my hand, and I was laughing hysterically.

"You can see me!" I said. "You can _actually_ see me!"

"You're really starting to creep me out." The kid stated. I ran up and hugged him, my staff hitting him accidentally on the head. "Ow."

"Oops," I said, letting go and rubbing his head playfully. "Sorry about that. Guess I'm just a little too excited."

"A little?" The kid asked, his eyebrows raised. "_That's_ an understatement."

"What's your name, kid?" I asked him, dropping the subject.

"Uh… H-Hiccup." The kid, Hiccup, replied. God, he was cute. "What's… what's your name?" He asked shyly.

"Jack." I replied. "Jack Frost." Hiccup's green eyes widened at me.

"Jokul Frosti?" He breathed, breath pluming in a cloud in front of him. I needed to control myself; this kid was human after all.

"Haven't been called _that_ one in a while, but yeah, I guess." I said, ruffling his hand. He swatted me away dramatically. "You are actually the first person ever to see me, so congrats."

"What do you mean, 'see you'?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, people can only see me if they believe that I exist," I explained. "So, apparently, you believe in me."

"My… my mother told me stories about you when I was little…" Hiccup confessed to the floor. "Now that she's gone…"

"That's the only thing you have left of her." I finished for him, which made his auburn head snap up to look at me, eyes wide.

"How did you-?" He started to ask. He was shivering, and he was a little pale. His teeth were chattering.

"Never mind that." I dismissed. "You need to get home."

"Like they want me there," Hiccup scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning around. "All I do is mess everything up when it comes to them,"

"Depressed, are we?" I asked, following him of foot, my staff held lightly in my left hand.

"Depends on how you look at it," Hiccup mumbled, shooting me a smile that was a million time brighter than his tone of voice. "So, you're the one that causes all these snow storms?" He asked.

"Basically," I said, nodding and returning his bright smile.

"Great," He said, not hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now I know who to curse the next time I slip on some ice," He continued lightly. I chuckled at him. For a kid who was crying a minute ago, he was pretty funny.

"Not my fault you don't watch where you're going," I remarked. He just laughed.

"True… true…" He said, hugging himself again. The sun was high in the sky, and yet the cold air refused to warm up. Oops…

I found myself humming the melody of his song. It was sorta catchy, but it had a sense of sadness to it that let the listener know exactly what the singer was going through.

"Ah," Hiccup said, a frown on his face. "You heard that?"

"'Course I did," I said. "That's how I found you. Why? You wrote it?" I asked.

"Something like that," Hiccup said under his breath. "It's more like my theme song than anything else,"

"Whatever you say," I said, humming the last part of the song quickly. Hiccup shivered.

"Gods, it's cold…" He said, his teeth on the verge of chattering.

"Yeah…" I said guiltily. "Sorry about that…"

"Yeah, you're remorse is _clearly_ shown in your eyes," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes at me.

"So you've been looking at my eyes, huh?" I asked, looking at him meaningfully and throwing my right arm over his shoulders.

"Whatever," He mumbled, rolling his eyes at me, but thankfully not moving out from under my arm. He was warm, and all I wanted to do was hug him until the day he died. You have to remember that I haven't had any physical contact with anyone for the past couple hundred years, so cut me some slack. But I also had some really good will power, so no hugging occurred. But a brilliant idea hit me, and my face cracked into a smile.

"You want to get home, right?" I asked innocently. "Like, now?"

"Not really, I like the walk." Hiccup replied, looking everywhere but at me. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking we could have a little fun on the way there," I said shrugging.

"What kind of fun?" Hiccup asked, eyes lighting up with curiosity and wonder.

"What do you think of flying?" I asked, answering his question with a question of my own. Hiccup gasped, a smile spreading on his face faster than it ever did before.

"I've always wanted to fly," Hiccup said excitedly. "I never really said anything because everyone would think I was even more of a weirdo…"

"You aren't a weirdo." I argued, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And what if I told you that I could fly you home?"

"I would probably think you were lying. But then again, you are a winter spirit so…" Hiccup said. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Good…" I said, smiling at him. He's just so adorable… "So may I fly you home?"

"You don't have to be so _formal_…" Hiccup muttered, green eyes glinting in the light and his smile revealing his slightly crooked and completely adorable teeth. "But I guess? Sure?"

"Great!" I said, scooping Hiccup into my arms as if I was waiting to do this for a long time (I sorta was but *cough cough* don't tell anyone I said that).

"Agh!" Hiccup said, flinging his arms around my neck. "Why would you _do_ that?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm… taking you flying," I said, holding my staff in my right hand and hovering two feet off the ground.

"I'm… I'm flying!" Hiccup said, looking at the floor.

"Actually, I am, you're just coming along for the ride," I pointed out, laughing. Hiccup just looked at me, accusingly.

"You  
know what I mean," He said. I had to laugh. He was the first person in all of my long life that actually looked at me, let only let me touch him, or… or anything else. He was so warm… it made me want to hold onto him forever.

"So, lead the way, Hic," I said lightly, soaring slowly higher and higher into the sky. Hiccup's arm tightened around my neck for security, but I didn't mind. I smiled as I looked into his excited green eyes, which were looking around hurriedly as if the sights before him were going to vanish any second.

Without telling me the way, because he absolutely _refused_ to go home, I flew around for a while. During that time, Hiccup was snuggling into me, still looking at the world from up high with wide eyes, but occasionally sneaking looks at me. I pretended not to notice but I did. And it made my heart soar. And with that, it made me a little reckless. I did a sort of somersault in the air, and Hiccup gasped, burying his face into my chest and clinging onto my neck for dear life. God, this kid was adorable…

"Sorry," I said non-apologetically. "Should we go down?" Hiccup excavated himself from my chest and looked me in the eye, his green ones shining with wonder.

"Sure," He said, as if he wasn't scared two seconds ago. I chuckled, and I swooped downward to the ground. I ended up landing in this little cove, which was all green and peaceful, and it even had a lake to go with it. I settled on the floor, and Hiccup made no move to let go of me.

"Um… are you gonna let me go any time soon?" I asked, looking at him with ice-blue eyes, one of my eyebrows up quizzically.

"Oh! Uh, yeah…" He said, letting go of my neck as I eased him down to the ground.

"That was awesome!" Hiccup breathed, practically jumping around with joy. "Do you do that all the time? Ah, that was _amazing_!" He made his point by singing the last word, throwing his hands in the air, as if praising the gods for the flight.

"Thanks," I said laughing. "It's practically my job to be up there, spreading winter around and all that jazz…" Jazz? What ugh, that made me sound old… but Hiccup apparently didn't care.

"You do that all the time?" He asked, basically repeating what I just said; he must have a hearing problem or something. "Aw, man, that's so _cool_!" He fell back, and his back collided with the ground in a surprisingly light _thud_! "I don't ever want to go home…" He said, closing his eyes and smiling, pure content and bliss evident on his face. I sat next to him, and moved his soft auburn hair out of his closed eyes.

…And then it started to snow. Great job, Frost.

My emotions got the best of me, and the tiny snowflakes that fell when I was happy came floating down. Soon, the cove was a beautiful white wonderland. Hiccup smiled and sat up, not caring about the evident temperature drop.

"You did this?" He asked, looking at me with that overly-goofy-yet-totally-adorable smile on his face. I smiled back. If I could, I would be blushing.

"Yeah," I said, standing up and scooping a handful of snow into my hands. I blew on it faintly, and then dropped it lightly over his head, snow getting caught in his hair and eyelashes. He blinked quickly and looked at me. "Snowball fight!" I yell.

"Oh, I'm totally gonna win this-!" Hiccup was saying, getting up and making his first ball of snow, when I shot him down with another snowball. "Hey!" He cried. He didn't stop, and he threw a snowball at me randomly, hitting my shoulder.

"Hey, nice shot, Hic!" I said, throwing one right at him. He side-rolled out of the way and threw one right at my head. I moved quickly, the snowball missing me by about two inches.

"Thanks!" Hiccup yelled back, running around, taking refuge, and no doubt making more snowballs.

The snowball fight lasted a lot longer than I intended it to. But Hiccup had a blast, so that was a plus. At the end of the day, he was soaked, and freezing to the touch. He still had a dopy smile on his face though, but I knew he was going to get sick one way or another.

"Whew, that was fun!" He said, collapsing in the snow, making a snow angel.

"Yeah it was!" I said. "But we gotta get you home now."

"Ack!" He scoffed, looking up from his snow angel. "Home. As if. Can't I just stay here?" He whined.

"Nope." I said, scooping him out of the snow and shooting into the air before he could protest. "You're going to catch a cold. You're soaking wet, dude!"

"Aw, you _do_ care," Hiccup said, mockingly, resting his head on my shoulder as he adjusted himself in my arms. "Today was really fun, Jack," He basically whispered. "Thank you,"

"No problem," I said lightly. "It's what I do," My throat was tight and suddenly I could barely breathe. His hair was brushing my jaw, and his warm breathe was heating up my neck… He looked so peaceful and… _oh my gods, I'm in love with this little shit_.

"Hey, Hiccup," I said. He lifted his head a little and looked at me.

"Hmm?" He asked. The sun was setting, and it was almost gone, the darkness enveloping the East, but the brilliant sunset shining in the West.

"Uh…" I said. _Really articulate, Jack_… "Where's your house?"

"Right…" Hiccup said, looking around, then pointing at a house on a hill, decorated with wooden carvings of dragons. "There!" He said, then he sighed. "My dad's probably gonna ask where I was, and then I'm going to be grounded, and he's gonna hate me more than he already does…" He said, predicting what was going to happen when he walked through his front door.

"Or I can just fly you into your room, and you can say you were there the whole time," I suggested. He just smiled at me, and curled up around me again.

"Sounds good," He said. The sun was gone, and darkness enveloped the earth, or at least Berk. I swooped down to his house silently. His window was open, and I ducked my head and flew into the small room. There was a small wooden frame with a not-so-comfortable mattress on it, and the room's walls were plastered with drawing that he drew and lyrics that he wrote.

"Are you gonna let go of me?" He asked lightly, his lips quirked in a little smile. I shot him a look.

"No, I don't think so," I said lightly, hoping my desire to hold onto him forever didn't show on my face. He laughed, and I lowered him to the floor. As soon as he was on his own two feet, he swayed a bit, but he caught his balance quickly enough. He threw off his little vest and kicked off his fur boots. I noticed I was staring at him.

"Could you, like, turn around or something?" He said, his face going a bit red, but other than that he looked a little smug. "I sort of need to change,"

"Oh, um, right," I said, facing the wall and my hands slapping my eyes, my staff secured in the crook of my elbow. I heard the shuffling of feet, and the rustling of clothing, but I didn't dare take a look. That would be crossing a boundary, right? And I barely know him, _but I'm in love with him_… argh, where am I going with this? Oh, right… I wasn't going to look, even if I had to force myself not to.

"Alright, you're good," Hiccup said. I turned around and saw Hiccup, pulling on another olive-green long-sleeve. I forced myself not to drool.

"So what's there to do around here?" I asked, hoping my throat didn't sound as tight as it was in realty.

"Not much, to be honest," Hiccup said, flopping on his bed. "I try not to get cooped up in here so often. My dad's never here and I don't really like being alone so…"

"But you were alone when you were in the forest," I pointed out, ruining his resolve. He looked at me. Again, stopping myself from drooling. It wasn't a very easy task…

"That's only because I _wanted_ to be alone," He said defensively. "And the one time I wanted to be alone, I find you. Great."

"You should have wanted to be alone a long time ago," I quipped, flying over and pinching his cheek, then flying away again before he could protest. He scoffed at me, turning an interesting shade of pink, while I laughed at his adorableness.

"Like that was going to happen," Hiccup said, relaxing again. "I would be crazier than I already am if I met you a couple years ago."

"Offensive," I said, putting a hand to my heart and falling to his floor with a soft _thump_! "Got yourself a girlfriend, Hic?" I asked, and I instantly wanted to slap myself.

"W-what?" Hiccup said, sitting up and swinging his legs off his bed. "W-why would you-? N-no! No! Absolutely _not_!"

"Aw, c'mon," I said, laughing slightly about his reaction. "There has to be _someone_ you got your pretty little eyes on!" Dammit. I can't believe I said that. _I cannot believe I just said that_! Thankfully Hiccup regained his composure and just rolled his eyes at me.

"My 'pretty little eyes' keep to themselves, thank you very much," Hiccup said, a wisp of bitterness in his voice, but it was there alright.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"It's all very complicated… okay not really," Hiccup said, giving it a second thought.

"Well, tell me," I said, sitting on his bed and motioning for him to sit next to me. He did so, and opened his mouth, starting his story.

"I liked a girl named Astrid when we were little," He started. "No one really paid me any attention back then, but she was always… sorta nice to me, in a way. So, yeah, I liked her. But… when we grew up, that nice side of her _died_ and it was like I was suddenly not good enough. I liked her because I thought that there was still that nice person in her, but I was wrong. Everyone thinks I'm a failure, and I guess they're right, in a way."

Fuck. No. Hiccup was about to cry again, his head hanging low and his hair covering the inevitable tears that were coming into his eyes. I pulled him into a hug, practically pulling him onto my lap, and mumbled stuff to him while he let the tears fall silently onto my sweater.

"Hey…" I said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, you know something?" Hiccup wiped the tears out of his eyes, and sniffed heavily, then raised his head and looked at me. He was too overcome with emotion to even be embarrassed about sitting on my lap!

"W-what?" He said shakily. I smiled sadly at him, brushing is air out of his now puffy red eyes.

"You're not a failure to me," I whispered. He smiled a little, which made me smile. Without thinking, I leaned and placed a kiss on his forehead. He froze, if only for a little bit. His cheeks went a bright red, and he climbed off me soon after.

"_Tch_, you made it freezing in here," Hiccup said, practically scolding me. I guess I did. I was surprised snow wasn't falling from the tiny ceiling. He rubbed his forearms violently, hoping friction could help warm him up.

I felt like an idiot. _Why in the whole fucking world did I decide to kiss his forehead_? Oh yeah, because I love him. I didn't know that much about him, but true love ran deeper than that, right? Love at first sight, that's what this was like. He only just met him, and I loved him right off the bat.

"I would say I'm sorry but… that would be lying, and I don't lie so…" I said, trailing off with a chuckle to complete my sentence.

"Of course you don't lie, _Mr. Perfect_," Hiccup said rolling his eyes, but another blush darkened his cheeks. _He just called me perfect_! "My dad's asleep by now…" He stated, looking at the door with a fixed glare. "Do you eat?"

"Not really, but whenever I get some food, I'm all over it. Why?" I replied.

"I'm gonna make something." Hiccup said with a certain resolve. He hopped from his bed and walked to the door. He wrenched it open and was about to step out of the room, when he looked back at me. "Well, are you coming or what?" He asked.

"Coming," I said with a smile, floating over his head and out the door.

"Why can't you be a normal person and _walk_?" Hiccup said, sarcasm dripping from his words like a leaky faucet. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I'm not a person, you smartass," I said.

"I wasn't trying to be a smartass…" Hiccup mumbled, making his way to the small kitchen. Lighting a fire, he pulled out a pot and started throwing what looked like random ingredients into it. About a half-hour later, the stuff in the pot was at a boil, and Hiccup pulled out two bowls and filled it up. He set one in front of me, and kept the other for himself.

"It's stew," Hiccup said. I took the spoon and had a tentative bite of the stew. And by God, it was amazing!

"Dat's lie da bes hing I'e e'er asted!" I said, burning my mouth and struggling to talk over the mouthful of stew I had.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

"This is like the best thing I've ever tasted!" I shouted, stuffing my face with another spoonful.

"SSHHH!" Hiccup said harshly. "My dad, remember?"

"He can't hear me, it's fine," I said.

In no time, both bowls of stew was gone, and then it was just Hiccup how stood around the fire he made in the kitchen.

"Could you stop making it so dang cold?" Hiccup muttered.

"It's not my fault that I'm too dang happy for your liking," I said, floating above his head upside-down, and poking his nose lightly. He wrinkled his nose dramatically.

"You know I'm not five, right?" Hiccup said, suddenly yawning. I smiled at the irony.

"Aw, It looks like it's someone bedtime…" I cooed. Hiccup shot me a look that spoke volumes.

"Fuck you, Jack…" He mumbled, dousing the fire with a bucket of almost-frozen water.

"When?" I whispered seductively.

"What did you just say?" Hiccup whispered back, eyes huge and mouth open, revealing those cute teeth of his!

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I said nothing…" He gave me a skeptical look and then dashed up the stairs to his room. I followed him easily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed, why?" He asked, smiling easily at me. "Do you need sleep?" He asked, as we walked inside his room (hey! I was actually walking this time!)

"Yeah, but I guess I should leave though…" I said.

"What? Why?" Hiccup said, a little too loudly. He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked at me, doe eyes wide. "Y-you don't have to go…"

"Goodnight, Hiccup," I said, patting the top of his head softly. I made my way to his window.

"Wait!" Hiccup said, rushing over to me. "I-I don't want you to go!"

"What?" I said, climbing back in. He… didn't want me to go?

"I want you to stay… here… with me. I mean, we could just share my bed for tonight or whatever…" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as if to relieve the nervousness he was feeling.

"But… why?" I asked. I was confused; why did he want me there in the first place?

"For all of my life, I've been invisible to everyone around me," Hiccup said. "And now that you're here… I don't feel invisible anymore. And… I don't want to wake up with you gone and have it be all just a dream so… please just stay."

How could I say no?

"Fine, I'll stay." I said. Hiccup's face lit up and he attacked me, hugging me furiously, as if scared that I would disappear the second he let's go. But then he yawned again.

"I should probably… get to sleep…" He said, his statement separated by a yawn. He climbed into his really-uncomfortable-looking bed, and I climbed in after him. I was wrong; it was a lot more comfortable than I expected. I pulled the covers around us securely, the warmth of Hiccup coming off him in waves. He was on his side, his face in my direction. His eyes were already closed, a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, underneath the covers, a hand grasped mine lightly. I interlaced Hiccup and I's fingers, holding onto him.

"Goodnight Jack…" He said, already in dreamland. I smiled.

"Goodnight Hic…" I replied. I lay there for a couple minutes, listening to Hiccup's steady breathing and watching the soft smile playing on his lips twitch wider and wider as his dreams progressed.

"_What you don't know is that I try for you_~" I sang softly, brushing the hair out of his closed eyes with my other hand. "_To make it up to you_~" He stirred, just a little, and his smile widened. "_And all I accomplish is broken hearts and empty dreams_~" Hiccup's hand unconsciously tightened its grip on mine, and I held onto it.

"_But what you don't know is that, everything isn't as it seems_~" I sang, adding my own little ending to Hiccup's theme song. "_It's not just broken hearts and empty dreams_~"

Slowly and surely, I leaned closer to Hiccup, and I pressed my lips onto his. It was short and sweet, mostly because he was asleep, but also because I didn't want our first kiss to be all passionate and power-hungry (you know, if you could call this a first kiss after all, I mean he _was_ sleeping).

Hiccup's smile widened, and his cutely-crooked teeth were on full display.

"I love you, Jack…" He said softly. A smile slowly spread upon my face. I haven't heard those words come out of anyone's mouth in a hundred years. Even if he was sleeping, he still said it.

"I love you too, Hiccup…" I said.

"_No, it's not just broken hearts and empty dreams_~"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**So, the song that's sung throughout this whole thing is written by me :D I wrote it for totally non-Hijack reasons, but it fit, so I was like ****_'okay I can make this work!'_**

**I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you, and please review! I'm serious, please review... that feedback keeps me alive.**


End file.
